Children of Organization XIII
by JoshNeku
Summary: I decided to put this up. :D Hahaha! Yes, it's the children of Orgy XIII! XD Well, at least their descriptions and such. Hope you check 'em out. :D


Children of Organization XIII

**Hope you guys like this. :D Me and my friend had a boatload of fun coming up with the names, appearance, weapons, etc. Sadly, I don't own KH, but I do own these guys. So no taking without my permission. Got it memorized? Anyway, Hope you like this! XD Now I have put their numbers in order from when they were born by month.**

* * *

><p>Name: Hana<p>

Gender: Female

Birth date: April 11th

Number: XV(15)

Sub-name: Graceful Academic

Weapon: Shield scythe

Weapon name: Frozen Flower

Element: Ice and plants

Parents: Marluxia-Father Vexen-Mother

Appearance: Blonde hair, bi-colored eyes-left one is green and right one is blue

Personality: Easily excited, loveable, smart, calculating.

Likes: Parents, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Demyx, Saix, hugs, flowers, tea, science

Dislikes: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Larxene, fire, mean people, sweets.

* * *

><p>Name: Zemyx<p>

Gender: Male (Same age as Roxel)

Birth date: June 9th

Number: XVI(16)

Sub-name: Cloaked Nocturne

Weapon: Guitar

Weapon name: Sound Barrier

Element: Sound

Parents: Demyx-Father Zexion-Mother

Appearance: Spiked back steel-blue hair, sea-green eyes, has headphones constantly around neck

Personality: Loud, happy, hyper, restless.

Likes: Parents, Roxel, water, books, instruments, music

Dislikes: Hot places, Saix, Larxene, heavy metal, classical, work

* * *

><p>Name: Roxel<p>

Gender: Male (Same age as Hana)

Birth date: August 13th

Number: XVI(17)

Sub-name: Flurry of Dancing Destiny

Weapon: Keyblade (Right hand) and Chakram (Left hand)

Weapon name: Eternal Light

Element: Light

Parents: Axel-Father Roxas-Mother

Appearance: Red hair spiked like Roxas's, right eye is green with purple mark like Axel's beneath it, and left eye is blue

Personality: Cares for others, easygoing, strong willed, smart aleck

Likes: Parents, fire, warmth, Hana, Zemyx, light places.

Dislikes: Xemnas, Saix, Demyx, water, darkness, Diablo.

* * *

><p>Name: Angelo<p>

Gender: Male (Same age as Luna)

Birth date: October 2nd

Number: XVIII(18)

Sub-name: Fateful Shooter

Weapon: Bow and arrow

Weapon name: Magnificent Halo

Element: Telekinesis

Parents: Luxord-Father Xigbar-Mother

Appearance: Black hair like Luxord's and blue eyes

Personality: Calm, rational, kind

Likes: everything

Dislikes: Nothing

* * *

><p>Name: Diablo<p>

Gender: Male (Angelo's twin)

Birth date: Same as Angelo

Number: XIX(19)

Sub-name: Sharp Gambler

Weapon: Bow and arrow

Weapon name: Endless Void

Element: Telekinesis

Parents: Luxord-Father Xigbar-Mother

Appearance: Black hair like Luxord's and blue eyes

Personality: rash, bold, hotheaded

Likes: Torturing Angelo, Zemyx, and Roxel, gambling, cheating, poker, shooting things

Dislikes: Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Saix (He makes an easy target), Xaldin, Larxene, Namine, anything happy

* * *

><p>Name: Kino<p>

Gender: Male (Same age as twins)

Birth date: March 5th

Number: XX(20)

Sub-name: Silent warrior of the Woods

Weapon: wooden sword

Weapon name: Hero's edge

Element: Trees

Parents: Xaldin-mom Lexaeus-dad

Appearance: Brown hair spiked like Lexy's, violet-blue eyes.

Personality: Calm quiet, big brother-like

Likes: Zemyx, Roxel, Angelo, and Hana

Dislikes: Loud noises, Diablo

* * *

><p>Name: Luna<p>

Gender: Male (one year younger than Roxel and Zemyx)

Birth date: July 1st

Number: XXI(21)

Sub-name: Superior of the Dead

Weapon: Ethereal blade in the shape of a Claymore

Weapon name: Luna's Last Howl

Element: Necromancy

Parents: Xemnas-Father Saix-Mother

Appearance: Xemnas hairstyle, but blue, pointed ears, gold eyes.

Personality: Calm, collected, reserved

Likes: Moon, parents, night, darkness, tea, wolves

Dislikes: Sugar, loud noises, Zemyx and Roxel, light, cats

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, I think Diablo has some anger management problems. XD Anyway, read and review.<strong>


End file.
